Tus secretos, mis secretos
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Una separación, secretos, sangre. ¿Puede haber algo más? Albus y Scorpius descubren que sí. Para mi Amigo Invisible Sadie Mapes Black


**Disclamer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de Rowling y yo sólo me adjudico la forma de este one shoot.

Mi amigo invisible era Sadie Mapes y esta fue su petición:

•Un Albus/Scorpius, con los dos ya fuera de Hogwarts. Quiero una trama oscura, con asesinatos, sangre y secretos de por medio. Y que Albus sea muy diferente de Harry, por favor.

* * *

**Tus secretos, mis secretos**

**1.**

En la _Mazmorra_ podías encontrar mucha gente rara. Scorpius lo sabía, y por eso había asistido allí esa noche. Miraba a su alrededor con indiferencia. Estudiando todo pero sin demostrarlo en realidad. De ahí dependía su éxito. Era un Observador. Porque podía mirar algo y vislumbrar patrones, tramas… Podía saber cuándo la gente mentía. Cuando estaban a punto de hacer una locura. Nadie le ganaba en observación.

_¿Nadie?_

Bueno, sí alguien lo había hecho. Pero era alguien que no tenía importancia.

— Aquí tienes, guapo.

Cerveza de mantequilla. Scorpius prefería algo más fuerte, pero acababa de llegar, y además se suponía que estaba ahí por una misión.

— Gracias.

— Si necesitas algo más… — susurró la chica.

— No, no voy a necesitar más nada.

— Um… como quieras.

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué no entendían que no, era no? Detestaba los insistentes. Y aún más, detestaba a las mujeres insistentes.

— No has cambiado en nada.

El rubio sonrió.

— Y tampoco cambiaré, Rose, te lo aseguro.

Rose Weasley estaba vestida exactamente como su padre le pediría - no, le exigiría - que no vistiera. Un top negro que apenas tapaba sus generosos senos, del cual salían correas superpuestas que dejaban al descubierto su ombligo, y se unían a una minifalda, también negra. Un intenso labial rojo y unas botas de plataforma que llegaban hasta la rodilla, completaban ese atuendo revelador.

— Tú en cambio… Woa, estás mejor que nunca.

— Gracias por el cumplido, hombre.

Se sentó a su lado. Robó su cerveza de mantequilla y la tomó de un sorbo. Scorpius le hizo señas a la camarera para que le trajera otra.

— ¿Sabe Lorcan que estás vistiendo de esa manera?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Una mujer puede tener sus secretos, ¿no?

— Por supuesto. Pero ahora me gustaría que te dejaras de secretos y me contaras para qué me llamaste.

La respuesta de Rose fue escueta:

— Albus.

Scorpius sintió que se tensaba. Su cuerpo protestaba por la postura. Sus neuronas iban lentamente. Y la cerveza de mantequilla se le atoró en la garganta. Obligó a pasar el trago con fuerza.

— Albus — repitió.

— Sí…

— ¿Por qué?

Rose suspiró. Scorpius la odió. La odió por ese suspiro. La odió por hablar de Albus. La odió, aún sabiendo que para ella tampoco era fácil.

— Tío Harry dice que no está muerto.

— ¿Y?

— Quiere encontrarlo. Encontrarlo y… traerlo de vuelta.

— ¿Y?

— Necesitamos tu ayuda, Scorpius.

— No.

— Por favor, es…

— He dicho que no, Rose.

Silencio. Pesado silencio entre ambos. Rose lo miraba, pero Scorpius la ignoraba. Llamó otra vez a la camarera, y pidió un vaso de whisky. Rose no pidió nada.

— Lárgate o toma, Rose.

— Ya tomé.

— Sí, una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Me pregunté por qué. Y claro es lógico, querías darte valor, ¿no? Porque sabías que no me gustaría lo que ibas a decir, pero aún así lo hiciste. ¿Por qué?

Rose suspiró:

— James.

— ¿James te obligó a que me dijeras? ¿A qué me llamaras? ¿Por qué? Nunca le gusté…

— Quiere encontrar a Albus.

— Ah, ahora quiere encontrar a Albus. Antes no, pero ahora sí.

— Scorpius…

— Albus está muerto, Rose. Lo sabes. Está…

Rose lo interrumpió:

— ¿Y por qué nunca hemos conseguido el cuerpo? ¿Por qué aunque buscamos y buscamos, su cuerpo no aparece? Si de verdad sufrió esa explosión en Rumania…

— Está muerto. ¡MUERTO, MALDICIÓN!

La _Mazmorra_ entera enmudeció ante ese grito. Scorpius respiraba agitado, Rose sólo lo veía fijamente, impasible. Entonces el rubio negó con la cabeza. Sacó unos cuantos galeones de su bolsillo y lo colocó en la barra.

— Adiós, Rose. Cuando quieras hablar de algo más importante, me llamas.

Scorpius se marchó, mientras los habitantes de la _Mazmorra_ reiniciaban sus actividades.

.

.

.

Scorpius se apareció directamente en su apartamento. Miró a su alrededor. Su piso era moderno, lujoso, todo lo que él siempre había deseado, pero estaba vacío. No vacío de cosas, eso no era lo importante. Le faltaba chispa. Le faltaba lumbre de hogar. Elementos que Scorpius no podía dar, no por sí solo. Si Albus estuviera aquí…

El rubio cerró los ojos. Diez años. Habían pasado diez años desde… Y aún… Aún la herida escocía. La herida de la separación. La herida que había hecho la muerte de Albus. Gruñó. Furioso consigo mismo por recordar, era masoquista sin duda, se dirigió a la cocina. Siempre se le había dado bien cocinar. Era algo que le gustaba. Que lo relajaba. La cocina era la única parte de la casa en que se sentía bien. La única parte en que los pensamientos sobre Albus no entraban.

.

.

.

La lechuza llegó cuando Scorpius se preparaba su café matutino. Era una lechuza de su familia. El rubio suspiró y la dejó pasar. Tomó la carta que le ofrecía, y el correspondiente cargamento de dulces - una costumbre de sus días de colegio que Scorpius hubiera preferido que sus padres olvidaran, porque le molestaba. No había podido comer dulces desde Albus. Comer dulces era una actividad que compartieron, que disfrutaron. Una noche incluso, derritieron chocolate y embadurnaron su piel para que el otro comiera chocolate en un orbe muy diferente. Pero desde que Albus… bueno, Scorpius no podía ni pensar en comer dulces, así que los regalaba.

Abrió la carta, lo único que le interesaba de la lechuza y empezó a leer:

_Querido Scorpius, _

_Tu madre empieza a preocuparse por ti, dice que hace mucho que no le escribes. Acuérdate de hacerlo al menos por semana para mantenerla tranquila. _

_Tus abuelos te recuerdan amablemente que no hace falta que te mates trabajando, que la fortuna familiar te está esperando. Sus palabras, no las mías. _

_Espero que estés bien. _

_Tu padre, _

_Draco. _

Conciso y breve, como si siguiera en el colegio y nada hubiera cambiado. Pero por supuesto, todo había cambiado, empezando por Al.

Tocaron la puerta. Scorpius abrió con un movimiento de la varita.

— ¿Ya ni te dignas a abrir?

— Hola, Damaris. Y no, no tenía ganas de abrir manualmente.

— ¿Y si no era yo? ¿Si era un ladrón o…?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Sabes que mi casa está protegida para que sólo aquellos que conozco…

— Sólo aquellos que conoces, puedan verla. Lo sé.

Scorpius asintió y se dio media vuelta para cocinar el tocino.

— Huele bien — felicitó ella.

— Gracias.

— ¿Qué pasó con Rose?

Recordar la conversación que sostuvo con la pelirroja, hizo que Scorpius se tensara nuevamente.

— Um, por lo que veo nada bien.

— No quiero hablar de eso.

— Bueno, de algo debemos hablar, ¿no?

Scorpius la miró burlonamente.

— Tenemos miles de temas, ¿por qué vamos a hablar de algo de lo que no quiero hablar?

— Oh, vamos, Scorpius. Satisface mi curiosidad, por favor.

— Yo no soy Cooper, querida primita, para satisfacer tus caprichos.

Anton Cooper era el esposo de Damaris. Él le llevaba diez años, pero ellos se amaban tanto que no les importaba la diferencia de edad. Se habían casado enamorados y a la razón, así seguían.

— Pero eres mi primo favorito, al menos podrías ser más condescendiente, ¿no crees?

Scorpius alzó una ceja.

— Soy tu único primo, cariño.

— Bueno, sí, pero…

— Come, y deja de hablar.

Damaris aceptó la pequeña derrota y comió del delicioso desayuno de Scorpius. Ella tenía una elfina que era muy capaz, pero como la cocina de su primo no había nada, absolutamente nada. Por eso preferiría desayunar con él; sobre todo cuando ni su esposo ni sus hijos estaban para hacerle compañía.

— ¿Cómo están los chicos?

Los chicos eran Sam y Helga Cooper. De doce y once años respectivamente. Scorpius podía asegurar lo felices que eran Anton y Damaris cuando nacieron sus hijos. Damaris había tenido problemas para salir embarazada, y Anton había decidido que podía renunciar a su sueño de tener una familia si con eso protegía a su esposa. Por fortuna, Damaris salió embarazada, y después de muchos cuidados, pudo tener a sus hijos.

— Diablillos como siempre, palabras de Anton, no mías. Yo hubiese preferido que se quedaran todavía en casa, pero claro, ellos deben estudiar y pues… Pero me hubiese gustado tenerlos un poco más.

— Ni que te costara mucho ir a visitarlos.

— Soy su madre, se supone que debo darles espacio. Si los voy a visitar todos los días, los voy a malacostumbrar.

— ¿Los vas a malacostumbras o te vas a malacostumbrar?

— Ambas cosas — reconoció ella.

Scorpius sonrió.

**2.**

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Albus era la facilidad que tenía para desarmarlo con besos. Besos en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. Besos repartidos en su clavícula. Besos rodeando a sus pezones… Scorpius sintió ganas de llorar. Su imaginación no era tan buena para producir exactamente las sensaciones que lo recorrían cuando Albus lo besaba. Su imaginación no era suficiente.

Ahora era tan real. Parecía tan real que sólo podía ser real, Scorpius abrió los ojos asustado, y lo que vio, le dejó sin respiración. Albus estaba encima de él. Besándolo. Acariciándolo. Scorpius sentía su peso. Estaba sobre él. El rubio gritó.

— ¡Woa! ¿Aún no he empezado y ya gritas?

— Tú… Tú… ¡TÚ ESTÁS MUERTO!

— Te puedo asegurar que estoy muy vivo.

— Pero… No es posible. No… Tengo que estar volviéndome loco… Sí, eso debe hacer.

— Oh, cuando estás preocupado, eres tan adorable.

El Albus de su imaginación - tenía que ser su imaginación, no era posible que fuera otra cosa, era impensable - se inclinó nuevamente.

— ¡No! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!

— ¿Llego después de diez años y lo único que dices es que me aleje? Estás mal de la cabeza, Scor.

— ¡NO! Estás muerto… Estás…

Albus suspiró.

— No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?

El silencio de Scorpius fue suficiente respuesta.

— Como quieras.

De improviso, el cuarto se llenó de luz. Scorpius parpadeó, acostumbrando a sus ojos a la luz. Y luego ahogó un grito.

— No eres real…

— Tu imaginación no es tan buena, ¿lo recuerdas? No podrías reproducirme tal cual estoy ahora.

— ¡Pero si no has cambiado en nada!

— Gracias por resaltar lo obvio.

Scorpius se movió y Albus le permitió incorporarse en la cama. El rubio lo miró fijamente. Parecía ser él, Albus… pero a la vez…

— Te vi morir — acusó.

— Viste la explosión, no mi muerte — lo corrigió Albus.

— ¿Pero cómo es que…?

— Te lo voy a contar, pero tiene que ser nuestro secreto, Scorpius. No puedes decírselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Damaris. O a Rose.

— Pero ellas están preocupadas por ti. Ellas quieren que…

— A nadie, Scorpius. Tienes que prometerme que mi secreto, el que ahora compartiré contigo, no va a salir de esta habitación.

Albus hablaba seriamente. Scorpius lo supo. Le sabía mal por su prima, y por la de Albus, le sabía mal por toda la familia Potter-Weasley. Pero si Albus había decidido que confiaba en él, bueno… Scorpius no era nadie para intentar disuadirlo.

— Te escucho.

— Tendrás que prometerlo.

— Vale, lo prometo. ¿Y ahora, me dirás?

Por toda respuesta, Albus sonrió. Hacía diez años que no veía a Scorpius. Diez años de separación. De cambios. Y de irritaciones. Había necesitado a Scorpius, más que al aire, más que a la comida… Había querido a Scorpius siempre a su lado, pero no había podido.

— Sí, te lo voy a contar.

Necesitaba compartir sus secretos con Scorpius. Como antes, cuando eran unos adolescentes, y se confesaron lo que querían ser cuando fueran adultos. Como cuando le había confesado que no soportaba a su familia… A sus padres con su fama y su manía de asistir a todos los eventos benéficos que los invitaron. A su hermano y su creencia de que el mundo giraba alrededor de sí y lo demás no importaba. Y a su hermana con su afición a ayudar a todo el mundo. Los detestaba, eso no había cambiado, y había tenido que confesárselo a Scorpius para sacarse ese odio de su sistema.

— Al, estoy esperando — gruñó Scorpius.

Scor no se reconocía por su paciencia. Eso no había cambiado. En diez años seguía tan impaciente como siempre. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él. Que fuera impaciente. Que no acertara a esperar el orgasmo si no que lo buscaba. Que se adelantara a todo, y que a veces se estrellara por no saber esperar. Pero a Albus le encantaba.

— Al… — advirtió el rubio.

El aludido tomó una respiración profunda antes de empezar a contar.

— Supongo que recordarás el viaje a Rumania…

— Como en una película.

— Por aquellos días estaba muy enfermo. No había cura…

— Claro que sí, si esa explosión…

Pero Albus lo interrumpió:

— No, no había cura. No te engañes pensando que todo es culpa de esa explosión. Ella fue el catalizador, claro, pero… bueno, muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces.

— Y me las vas a contar todas.

No era una pregunta. Albus asintió.

— Sí, te las voy a contar.

— Adelante.

— Luego de esa explosión… no te voy a mentir, estaba… Estaba realmente grave, Scor. Claro que eso lo supe una semana después… Exactamente después de la explosión, me desmayé. Desperté tres días después en un hospital. Desperté en mi mente. En el plano físico, yo estaba en coma, así que desperté en mi mente.

Albus aguardó a que Scorpius asimilara esa pequeña gota de información. Era mejor que tomara las cosas poco a poco. Pero el rubio negó con la cabeza.

— No me tengas piedad, sigue con tu relato.

— Bien, como quieras.

Lejos de estar molesto, Albus sonreía. Estaba tan agradecido que las cosas no hubieran cambiado…

— Bueno, cuando desperté, una chica estaba a mi lado. Debo decirlo, era una chica preciosa. Pero me estremecí al verla. Era tan pálida como la nieve. Parecía no pertenecer a este mundo. Pero sí lo hacía, era real. Y tan real que me hizo una oferta…

— ¿Qué tipo de oferta? — preguntó Scorpius, ansioso por saber la respuesta.

Pero Albus se tomo su tiempo para responder. Recordaba la voz suave de Malina. Las promesas susurradas en su oído. La suavidad de su piel… Albus apartó esos pensamientos y se concentró en Scorpius, sólo en Scorpius.

— La verdadera cura de mi enfermedad. Un indulto entre la vida y la muerte. La inmortalidad, la verdadera inmortalidad…

No hizo falta que dijera más. La última pieza fue colocada en el rompecabezas, y Scorpius la pudo contemplar a placer. O más bien, vio a Albus y acusó los cambios. Ligerísimos cambios que antes no había notado: sus mejillas ahora eran más pálidas, tenía ojeras pronunciadas, y cuando hablaba lo hacía con una cadencia suave que antes no estaba.

— Eres… eres un vampiro.

Albus asintió.

Scorpius esperó la inevitable sorpresa. Pero no llegó. Albus siempre había querido ser inmortal. No inmortal como el tipo ese que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, y se creía un Señor Tenebroso. No, Albus nunca quiso destruir su alma. Tampoco deseó una piedra filosofal. Vampiros… Albus siempre había estado fascinado con los vampiros. Con la sangre. Con la falta de sol. Ahora se había convertido en un vampiro, se había convertido en lo que más quería.

— ¿Por qué?

Una sola pregunta. Albus sonrió. Scorpius siempre iba al grano. Era práctico, era de esos tipos lógicos en que dos más dos era dos y se había acabado el problema. Aunque de vez en cuando, se permitía una que otra ilusión, uno que otro despiste…

— A estas alturas sigo sin saberlo muy bien.

— Bueno, alguna conjetura debes tener, ¿no? — observó Scorpius.

— Sí… Claro que sí — admitió Albus —. Creo que la razón por la cual Malina me convirtió fue porque le gustaba. Le gusta yo o le gustaba mi forma de ser.

— No me extraña.

Albus asintió.

— De cualquier forma, Malina me advirtió que no iba a durar mucho. La explosión casi había acabado con mis signos vitales. Los doctores nada podían hacer. Si estaba vivo era de milagro… Sí, me dijo otras cosas.

— Pudo haberte mentido — observó Scorpius.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

— Sí, pudo hacerlo. ¿Pero por qué lo haría? ¿Para transformarme? Para ellos, eso es un regalo que no dan… que no damos a cualquiera.

— Oh.

Y eso fue lo único que pudo decir Scorpius.

**3.**

— Desperté sin saber quién era, dónde me encontraba, o siquiera que hacía allí. Malina ya me había advertido que tal vez me desorientara un poco. Pero nunca supe cuánto… hasta ese momento.

— ¿Dolió?

Parecía lógico preguntar eso. Parecía lógico estar en su cama escuchando a Albus. Escuchándolo después de diez años sin poder hacerlo. Parecía lógico, como si no hubieran estado tanto tiempo separados. Como si Albus se hubiera ido ayer, y justo esa noche había llegado. Pero muchas cosas habían cambiado en diez años. Muchas…

— Sí dolió. Un poco — contestó Albus. Parecía pensativo. Scorpius se dio cuenta que estaba perdido en sus recuerdos —. Pero luego sólo sentí placer, y una curiosa sensación de abandono. Todo a mi alrededor desaparecía, se iba el dolor de la enfermedad… Sólo quedaban mis memorias sobre ti, Scor. Cuando me abandoné a esa sensación de plenitud, sólo tus recuerdos me acompañaron.

— Uh…

Le quedaba el consuelo entonces que Albus no lo había olvidado. Que había estado presente en su cabeza, tanto como Albus estuvo en la suya.

— Desperté en una habitación de piedra. Como te dije… estaba desorientado. Pero Malina estaba allí. Frente a mí. Aguardándome. Sonriéndome. Y su sonrisa hizo que se disiparan un poco las tinieblas de la confusión. Tenía… Ella tenía un humano entre sus brazos. Un humano insignificante, pero su sangre olía delicioso. Y yo sentí… sentí que debía ver de él. Así que… sólo obedecí a mi instinto. El instinto de cazador que había nacido en mí. Me sentí tan bien… Tan poderoso. Como nunca antes. La sangre era tan adictiva. Mucho mejor que la de Malina, la verdad…

— ¿Tomaste la sangre de Malina?

— Ella tomó parte de mi sangre y yo tomé parte de la suya, Scor.

— O sea que… que todos los… todos los ritos de los vampiros que han llegado a nuestros oídos, son… ¿son reales?

Albus asintió. Repentinamente Scorpius se sintió abrumado. Vivía en el mundo mágico. Siempre supo que era un mago. Las cosas fantásticas estaban al orden del día. Pero… pero la verdadera vida del vampiro seguía siendo un misterio.

Scorpius se levantó de su cama y se colocó una bata sobre los hombros. Una bata de terciopelo.

— Está linda — comentó Albus —, pero te prefiero sin ella.

Debajo de la bata no tenía nada, y Albus lo sabía. Scorpius se ruborizó, sus manos temblaron y a duras penas pudo terminar de cerrar la bata. Se dirigió a la cocina, Albus lo siguió, silencioso, etéreo, casi como si no estuviera ahí. Scorpius tuvo que voltear varias veces para saber que Albus lo seguía. Entró en la cocina y puso el agua en la tetera.

— ¿Quieres?

Albus negó.

— Sería un desperdicio. Estoy prácticamente muerto, Scorpius. No puedo disfrutar de ningún líquido humano.

— Ya…

Scorpius se dio la vuelta y se enfocó en colocar la tetera sobre la hornilla.

— ¿Eso te molesta? — susurró Albus.

¿Le molestaba que Al fuera un vampiro? ¿Qué según todos los mitos de los vampiros, no comiera ni bebiera nada humano, no pudiera disfrutar del sol, y debiera alimentarse de humanos?

— No. No me molesta.

_Era sincero_, se dijo Albus. Scorpius siempre llevaba la verdad por delante. Detestaba las mentiras y las verdades maquilladas. Eso no había cambiado. ¿Qué si lo había hecho? La imagen de Scorpius. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado completamente. Había madurado. Tenía ligeras arrugas alrededor de los ojos y de la boca. Albus se sonrió a sí mismo. Scorpius estaba más atractivo que nunca. Más sexy que nunca. Y él se sentía terriblemente atraído por él. Como siempre. Como antes.

Scorpius ahogó un jadeo cuando sintió a Albus presionarse detrás de espalda. Era un gesto que Albus siempre hacía cuando Scorpius cocinaba, o tomaba té, o miraba por la ventana. Luego Albus apartaba algunos mechones rubios y besaba su cuello repetidas veces. Scorpius gemía quedito. Como ahora. Albus dejaba un rastro de besos húmedos sobre su piel mientras él se asía con fuerza a la fuente de la cocina. Albus sonrió contra su piel.

— Tan sensible como siempre, Scor.

El aludido sólo pudo gemir en respuesta. Albus rió y presionó sus labios contra el pulso de Scorpius. Luego sacó la lengua y lamió, lamió justo donde latía la vena aorta. El rubio se estremeció.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces?

— Besándote.

Lo dijo como si fuera obvio. Pero para Scorpius no lo era. Había pasado diez años anhelando sus caricias. Albus hacía los mismos movimientos. Besaba las mismas zonas. Pero algo había cambiado.

— ¿Me estás buscando el pulso?

Albus se rió.

— Sí, ya lo he encontrado.

— Yo… eh…

— ¿Tú qué?

Scorpius cerró los ojos. Los besos de Albus no lo dejaban pensar. Y el hecho que Albus estuviera acariciando uno de sus brazos, tampoco ayudaba.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tu sangre huele deliciosa, Scor — susurró el moreno.

Scorpius se tensó. Su sangre… La sangre que corría por sus venas. Albus ansiaba su sangre. Estaba excitado por su sangre y por… por él, a juzgar por el bulto que se presionaba con su trasero. Lo iba a volver loco… eso es lo que iba a hacer.

— ¿Por eso regresaste? ¿Por mi sangre?

— No. Se te va a secar el agua.

Tan abrumado como estaba, Scorpius olvidó tomar un paño para asir la tetera caliente y tarde se dio cuenta que no debía hacer eso.

— ¡Argh!

Albus se hizo cargo de inmediato. Retiró la tetera del fuego, sentó a Scorpius en una silla y tomó la mano quemada. Todo eso en cuestión de segundos. Scorpius parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho el moreno sin que él se diera cuenta. Albus rió.

— Se le llama rapidez vampírica, Scor.

— Ah…

— Sólo necesitas frío en esa mano — auscultó Albus.

Se quitó los guantes, colocó la palma de la mano de Scorpius sobre su mano derecha y posó la izquierda encima de la mano de Scorpius. El rubio sintió un alivio inmediato. Mejor que si Albus hubiera usado la magia para curarlo.

— ¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes hacer magia?

Albus lo miró fijamente, antes de responder. Luego suspiró.

— No como antes, pero sí, puedo hacer magia.

— ¿Cómo? Si no es como antes, ¿cómo?

— Sin varita — respondió Albus —. Ahora no necesito varitas para hacer hechizos y encantamientos. Bueno, excepto una…

La obvia alusión sexual, no se le pasó a Scorpius. Y sólo pudo decir:

— Ah…

Albus volvió a reír.

— Antes no eras tan mojigato, Scor.

— No lo soy… Sólo… sólo me sorprende.

— Como digas.

Scorpius se sintió incómodo. Albus tenía razón. En la última década se había convertido en un mojigato. Que se sorprendía por todo. Que se horrorizaba por todo. Incluso por el estúpido traje con que Rose lo recibió en la _Mazmorra_. No había querido cambiar, pero lo había hecho. Y dolía que Albus lo constatara. Con razón sólo quería su sangre.

— ¿Viniste por mi sangre o viniste por mí?

Albus alzó una ceja.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

— Sólo contéstala — exigió Scorpius.

— Vine por ti, Scorpius. La sangre es sólo algo secundario. Admito que es importante — se encogió de hombros —, y que tengo hambre de ella, pero mi hambre por ti, te lo aseguro — y al decir eso lo miraba fijamente, lo atrapaba en su mirada. Scorpius se estremeció nuevamente —, te lo aseguro, Scorpius, es mucho mayor.

— ¿De veras?

Albus asintió. Tomó la mano - la que acaba de quemarse - y la colocó en su entrepierna. Aquel bulto estaba hinchado, vivo, listo para él. Albus jadeó.

— ¿Te sirve eso… de suficiente prueba para saber… que vine por ti?

Scorpius sonrió, complacido consigo mismo. Albus dejó de apretar su mano, y él, Scorpius, se encontró apretando el miembro de Albus. Al gimió audiblemente ante esa acción.

— Sí, me sirve mucho.

— Eres… eres un cabrón.

— Siempre lo he sido, ¿no? Por eso te gusté desde el principio.

— Sí…

Scorpius quiso apartar la mano, pero Albus se lo impidió.

— Hacía mucho que no te sentía… Te necesito, Scor. Realmente te necesito.

Era una oferta muy tentadora, era una tentadora oferta rendirse a lo que ambos querían, a la anticipación que recorría sus pieles. Pero Scorpius tenía una pregunta más.

— Si me necesitas… Si está claro que me has necesitado todo este tiempo, ¿por qué no has vuelto? ¿Por qué no lo has hecho antes?

Albus se tensó, y consecuentemente dejó de presionar la mano de Scorpius contra su miembro. El rubio lo miró fijamente. Albus no le había dicho todo. Había una información que se había guardado. Pero Scorpius era un observador y siempre descubría las mentiras.

— ¿Por qué? — repitió.

Albus sonrió. Incluso se permitió una risita.

— Nadie nunca me ha cuestionado como tú, Scor. No te quedas sólo con lo que te muestro, vas más allá, preguntas, cuestionas, y haces que me esfuerce por complacerte. Así nos convertimos en amigos, ¿recuerdas?

Scorpius apenas percibió que aquella pregunta era susurrada en su oreja, antes de que su memoria empezara a recordar. Todos decían que Albus Potter era naturalmente encantador. Humano. Sincero. Honesto. Pero había algo, algo que Scorpius veía en aquellos ojos verdes, que le decía que Potter era algo más. Algo más de lo que mostraba. Algo más de lo que dejaba ver. Había algo oscuro en esos ojos. Algo que lo diferenciaba de los magos y las brujas que lo rodeaban. En verdad se diferenciaba de todos. De Slytherin (la casa donde ambos quedaron). De su familia (sobre todo de sus hermanos y sus primos más bromistas). Albus parecía ser diferente de todos, y eso a Scorpius le intrigaba. Le daba curiosidad. Y más tarde, admitió que estaba encantado con Albus Potter.

— Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero no me has contestado.

Albus suspiró.

Debía ser sincero con Scorpius.

**4.**

— Vine por ti, eso es cierto. Es lo más cierto que he dicho, la verdad.

— Pero… — azuzó Scorpius.

Albus se pasó las manos por el cabello, en un gesto nervioso del que nunca había podido deshacerse. Aunque había tratado, y mucho.

— No es fácil, ¿vale?… No es fácil lo que voy a decir. No sé por dónde empezar…

— Por el principio.

— Ah, qué gracioso… — ironizó Albus. Pero no parecía molesto, sino divertido —. Vale, eh… Voy a ir directo al grano. Después de diez años necesito a alguien a quien pasar mi bendición.

— ¿Alguien? ¿Cualquiera?

Scorpius trató de no sentirse molesto por eso. Albus podía transformar a quien quiera, no precisamente a él. No venía por él.

— No, no a alguien, a una persona especial… especial para mí. Se espera que transforme a esa persona y la presente en la hermandad de vampiros. Luego, claro, podríamos vivir tranquilos, pero primero…

— ¿Qué acaso es un concurso? ¿Ellos son los que dicen sí o no a que transformes a alguien?

Albus sonrió. Ay, Scorpius celoso era un perfecto amor. Y a Albus le encantaba llevar hasta el límite sus celos, pero ya habría tiempo para ello. Primero tenía que sincerarse con Scorpius.

— No, ellos no deciden nada, soy yo. Y no es alguien, Scorpius. Eres tú, tú eres al que quiero transformar, al que quiero estar unido por siempre jamás.

— ¿Y para eso…? ¿Para eso me tienes que transformar?

Scorpius trató de estudiar cómo se sentía ante esa posibilidad. Ser un vampiro… Estar al lado de Albus por siempre. Nunca envejecer…

— Sí, para eso debo transformarte.

— ¿Por qué?

Albus tomó la mano de Scorpius, la que hace rato que se había quemado, y la examinó. Ya estaba completamente curada, un poco de frío y un poco de su propia magia y la mano había quedado como nueva. Miró a Scorpius. Lo miró de arriba abajo. Hermoso… Con ese cabello rubio tan suave. Esos ojos grises. Y esas piernas tan fuertes. Albus contuvo un gemido que seguramente hubiera asustado a Scorpius. Albus estaba hambriento de él, de su cuerpo, de su sangre. Tenía hambre y lo necesitaba. Sería un excelente vampiro, Albus estaba seguro de ello.

— ¿Por qué? — volvió a preguntar Scorpius.

— Porque soy un peligro para ti. Tengo hambre de ti, Scor. Y va a llegar un momento en que no voy a poder controlarme. Voy a tomar tu sangre y puede que… Puede que te mate. Eso es lo último que quisiera en esta vida. He pasado diez años sin ti porque sabía que estabas vivo, pero si no lo hubiera sabido… o si hubieras tenido éxito en todas las veces que intestaste suicidarte…

Scorpius no pudo evitarlo: se ruborizó. No había imaginado que Albus supiera de sus fallidos… sus fallidos intentos de morir. Cuando había visto la explosión, se había convencido a sí mismo que Albus estaba vivo, que era demasiado poderoso para ser destruido por una simple explosión. Luego… cuando le dieron las pruebas de que no había sobrevivido, Scorpius había intentado demostrar lo contrario. Movió cielo y tierra para encontrar a Albus, para traerlo de vuelta, pero todas sus expediciones habían fracasado. Frustrado como estaba, intentó suicidarse muchas veces, algunas con más éxito que otras, pero todas tuvieron el mismo resultado: seguía vivo. Y ahora se alegraba por eso.

— Pero si hubiese estado a punto de morir, ¿no me hubieses podido transformar?

— No. Debes estar de acuerdo en lo que quieres. Debes desear morir para volver a nacer como vampiro. Necesito tu aceptación a esta vida. No puedo simplemente morderte y ya, no… no funciona así, Scorpius.

Scorpius lo pensó. Estaría con Albus. Lo que siempre había querido. Lo que siempre había deseado. Estarían unidos y nunca nadie los podría separar. Ni padres, ni prejuicios, ni siquiera la muerte. Serían inmortales. Serían poderosos. Serían… invencibles.

— Sí, acepto.

— Bien.

— Ahora.

— ¿Ahora? — repitió Albus.

— Sí, ahora.

Albus negó con la cabeza. Scorpius se levantó de la silla y fue hacia él. Posó las manos en los hombros del moreno.

— Ahora, Albus. Estoy listo.

Albus volvió a negar.

— Estoy listo, hazlo — insistió el rubio.

Albus lo miró fijamente. Aquellos ojos verdes, más profundos y penetrantes que nunca, hicieron que Scorpius se estremeciera.

— Debes decirle a tus padres, Scorpius. A Damaris. Ellos deben saber lo que vas a hacer.

A Scorpius eso le pareció tan… tan ridículo, y así se lo hizo saber a Albus:

— Tú no les dijiste nada a tu familia, ¿por qué yo debo hacerlo con la mía?

— Porque yo no tuve opción — respondió Albus con solemnidad —. Malina no me dio chance para pensarlo. Era en ese momento que ella iba a transformarme, o me condenaba a la muerte. Y yo no quería morir, Scorpius. Sabes muy bien que no quería. Le tenía miedo a la muerte. Ahora no, ahora soy invencible, pero en ese momento… — suspiró —. Te estoy dando la opción de que lo pienses, de que te despidas de…

— No, Albus, yo…

— Esto es un regalo, Scorpius. Que te voy a dar cuando estés listo.

— Estoy listo, yo…

— Piénsalo. Habla con tu familia. Luego te estaré esperando.

— ¿Y si luego no quiero? — amenazó Scorpius —. ¿Y si hablo con mi familia y decido que no vale la vida de vampiro? ¿Ah? ¿Qué harás entonces?

Albus sonrió. Una risa que hizo que a Scorpius se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

— Eso no pasará.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Puedo cambiar de opinión. Puedo…

— No vas a volver a alejarte de mí, Scorpius. Ni tú quieres, ni yo quiero. ¿Cómo vas a renunciar al regalo de la inmortalidad si te ofrezco toda la eternidad conmigo?

Scorpius siseó una maldición. Como de costumbre, Albus tenía razón.

— Podría… podría hablar con mi familia luego de ser convertido, ¿no?

Albus negó.

— Eso sería contraproducente. Necesitas al menos unos cinco años para estabilizarte, para no atacar humanos a la mínima oportunidad. La sangre será tu alimento, y matarás por ella, pero yo estaré ahí para que no cometas errores, para que no nos delates.

Scorpius se dijo que dicho así tenía mucho sentido. No quería atacar a su familia. No quería. Debía entonces alejarse de ella.

— ¿Eso es lo que has hecho estos años? ¿Estabilizarte?

— Sí. Los primero cinco años, sí.

— ¿Y los otros cinco?

Albus sonrió. Pícaro. Travieso. Y Scorpius supo que iba a hacer una maldad. Albus se acercó a él y lo besó. Ambos jadearon dentro del beso, hasta ese momento no sabían lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Lo mucho que se habían necesitado. El beso pronto se convirtió en una batalla de lenguas, donde ninguno estaba buscando ser el vencedor.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire (de parte de Scorpius), el rubio preguntó:

— ¿Y los otros cinco?

— Tratando de acostumbrarme a ti. Cuidándote desde las sombras. Cuidando a mi familia.

— ¿A tu familia?

Eso sí que era extraño. Desde que Albus había caído en Slytherin, una brecha se había abierto en su familia, entre Albus y los demás miembros. No aceptaban que Albus fuera Slytherin, su madre la primera. Su padre intentaba aceptarlo, pero había cosas de su hijo que le molestaban; como que Albus escuchara ideas de Slytherin retrógrados; que Albus se sienta contento en la Mansión Malfoy; o que Albus mismo pareciera olvidarse de su familia. Albus tampoco los aceptaba: a sus ojos sus padres eran unos snobs, su hermano era un arrogante, y su hermana siempre se las quería dar de buena. Con la única que más o menos hablaba era con su prima Rose, e incluso a ella la veía como una hipócrita, interesada más en lo que implicaba el apellido Weasley, que en la forma en cómo los demás la veían.

Esa era claro, la opinión de Albus. ¿Cuándo la había cambiado? El Albus actual se encogió de hombros.

— No sé, supongo que les di una nueva oportunidad.

— Um…

— ¿Y ahora por dónde íbamos?

Scorpius sonrió y aceptó el asalto de Albus.

**5.**

Como todas las noches, la _Mazmorra_ estaba a reventar de gente. Pero esta vez, Scorpius no observaba todo a su alrededor. Sólo le bastaba mirar a Albus para olvidarse del mundo que le rodeaba. Y a Albus le pasaba lo mismo. Se sentía tan bien estar el uno al lado del otro… Tan correcto.

— Dios mío… — exclamó Rose Scamander.

Ambos, Scorpius y su primo Albus, levantaron sus miradas y la observaron. Rose se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de asombro. Albus sonrió, y luego volteó a ver a Scorpius:

— Creí que le habías dicho a qué se enfrentaría.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

— Quise crear algo de expectación.

Ahí fue cuando Rose despertó.

— Y tanto que lo hizo — exclamó. Miró fijamente a Albus mientras este le devolvía la mirada —. Cuando me enviaste esa carta, no creí que… De veras que no creí que… ¡se refería a esto!

Albus rió ligeramente.

— ¿Una sorpresa, primita?

— Y tanto que es una sorpresa — suspiró —. No has cambiado absolutamente en nada.

— Estás remarcando lo obvio. Igual que Scorpius debo decir.

Rose miró a Scorpius. _Estaba feliz_, se dijo. Más brillante que nunca. Como si de repente hubiera rejuvenecido… Y probablemente así era, había vuelto diez años al pasado. La pelirroja sonrió.

— No puedes culparlo, Albus, ¿o sí?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

— Tal vez no.

Rose se dejó caer en el taburete.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Al?

— Eso es algo que me temo que no te diré, Rose.

— Pero…

— Confórmate con saber que estoy bien, Rose. Y que no me tienen que buscar. No tienen que encontrar mi cuerpo. Dile a mis padres y a mis hermanos que estoy bien, ¿está claro?

Rose dudó, luego, lentamente asintió.

— Bien — sonrió Albus.

— ¿Aún no los perdonas?

Albus intercambió una mirada con Scorpius.

— No del todo.

Rose quiso intervenir:

— Albus, entiende que…

Pero Albus negó con la cabeza.

— No, no los justifiques, Rose. Ellos fueron los culpables. Ellos no aceptaron mi decisión… Vamos, ni siquiera aceptaron que a diferencia de ellos, yo caí en Slytherin. Y me gustó. Me gustó mi casa. Amo mi casa, igual que ellos aman la suya… — Albus suspiró —. Supongo que nunca tuve chance, mis padres… mis hermanos, todos ellos fueron a Gryffindor. Yo era la oveja negra de la familia. La manzana podrida.

— Eso no es…

— Pude haberlos perdonado por eso — la interrumpió Albus —. Pude hacerlo. Pero entonces me metieron con mis amistades. Y más adelante con mis parejas. Pude verlo en sus ojos, Rose, la amenaza, siempre latente que me convirtiera en un ser malvado. En un ser que aborrecía a los muggles, y a todos aquellos que no fueran como yo. Pude ver que creían que yo podría convertirme en el próximo mago tenebroso.

— Tu padre siempre dijo…

— Mi padre es un hipócrita, Rose. Sí, dijo que no le importaba que yo fuera a Slytherin, pero eso fue porque no creía que realmente fuera a esa casa — Albus volvió a negar con la cabeza —. No, Rose yo los perdoné por eso. Pero por lo demás… No puedo perdonarles por meterse en mi relación con Scorpius. Por no aceptarla. Si lo amo, si él me ama… ¿por qué coño entonces ellos debían meterse?

Scorpius colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Albus. Este suspiró.

— Sólo quiero que le digas a mi familia que estoy bien. Sólo eso. He vuelto por Scorpius, no por ellos.

Rose sentía como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y le preguntó con un hilo de voz:

— ¿Tanto nos odias?

— Sabes que a ti no te odio.

_A ti no, pero a ellos sí_, y Rose lo entendió. Asintió y le pidió al camarero una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

— Que sean dos — exigió Scorpius.

Albus pareció divertido.

— ¿No prefieres un whisky de fuego?

Scorpius asintió, y cambió su orden.

Cuando el camarero trajo las bebidas, Scorpius miró fijamente a Rose.

— Por las cosas nuevas.

— Por las cosas nuevas — coincidió Rose, sabiendo que se le escaba algo bastante importante, pero que ninguno de los dos se lo iba a decir.

Ella suspiró dentro de su trago. Se conformaba con saber que su primo estaba bien, con vida, y nuevamente reunido con el amor de su vida. A ella también le resultó difícil aceptar que Albus y Scorpius se convirtieran en novios, pero lo terminó asimilándolo. Y nunca entendió por qué el resto de la familia no pudo hacerlo. Ellos construyeron su propio camino de intolerancia contra Albus. Contra Albus que sólo quería ser diferente a su familia.

— ¿Y Damaris? — susurró la pelirroja.

— Ya se despidió de ella — contestó Albus.

Scorpius recordó la despedida. Damaris llorosa, abrumada - por la sorpresa de volver a ver a Albus -, pero feliz porque al fin Scorpius y Albus podían estar juntos.

— Si lo dejas de nuevo — había amenazado Damaris a Albus —, la vas a pagar caro.

— No esperaba menos de ti — le había contestado Albus.

.

.

.

Cuando salieron de la _Mazmorra_, Scorpius aspiró el aire a su alrededor. Era la última vez que lo sentía así. Ese había sido el último whisky que se tomaría alguna vez. Esa había sido la última vez que vería a Rose como un simple humano.

— ¿Vas a extrañar todo esto?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que sí — admitió. Luego miró a Albus fijamente. El moreno se sintió invadido por esa mirada —. Pero entre una vida completa como humano y una eternidad a tu lado, prefiero la segunda.

Albus sonrió. Luego se acercó a Scorpius. Lo besó. Su último beso siendo humano, siendo sólo un mago. Scorpius lo besó con fuerza, entregándose por completo, haciendo de ese beso, el mejor que se habían dado. Cuando se separaron, Albus acarició la piel del cuello de su rubio y le susurró al oído:

— No te dolerá. Lo prometo.

Scorpius asintió. Para luego sentir el placer más indescriptible del mundo, el más magnífico.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

Felices fiestas!


End file.
